Here's to trying new things
by knziewrwlf
Summary: Jane pulls Maura a little out of her element. Maura suprisingly opens up. Rated K for now until I get more chapters up.


This is actually a thought in a dream I had the other night. It's really not that Rizzoli and Isles other than it uses the characters and there will be some hot Rizzles moments.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, I would have a lot more money than I do right now. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritson, and TNT. This is for recreational purposes only.

Maura's POV

"You're kidding, right Maur?" She gave me that 'please tell me you're joking' look that is purely Jane Rizzoli.

"No. I have never been camping. Our hunters brought us meat they killed, I've never been myself. I've never been 'mudding' even though I'm not quite sure what that is." I responded truthfully.

"Muddin'? It's riding four-wheelers. Through the mud." She sent back in disbelief.

"Four-wheeling? I believe that is the common name for riding all terrain vehicles, isn't it?" I questioned.

"Uh, YEAH! It's only one of the greatest things you will ever experience!" She shouted, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I am not deaf, Jane. There is no reason to raise your voice." I replied.

"I have to call Kenzie! I have to talk to Cavanough! Call Pike!" She demanded enthusiastically.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" I asked, horrified she would even suggest that.

"We are taking a week off Maura. I am going to show you what you've missed in your fancy life." She stated.

"Who is Kenzie?" I asked.

Jane's POV

"Hi guys! Oh my God, Jane! You didn't tell me she was this pretty! I missed you so much! You have to come see me more often!" She ended with one of the best hugs I've received in a while.

"Yeah I've missed you too!" I spotted a man leaning in the doorframe. I whispered in Kenzie's ear. "Either that is a man stalking you in your own house….." She chuckled. "… or that is the infamous Seth I have heard so much about. Either way I must go check this out." I pulled back from the hug.

She turned and gave Maura a hug. Maura wasn't quite sure about this but gave in tentatively. She immediately started pulling Maura towards the car, talking about how we met and how I acted now. I could hear her picking up Maura's luggage. I walked up next to Seth. I stood a good 10 inches in front of him, eyeing him. I stuck out my hand for a handshake when I felt him pull me in. He hugged me for a minute then let go. I started laughing when I saw his big grin.

"I knew she would've had to have a hugger." I laughed. He joined me.

"What are you two loonies dyin' about?" Kenzie pushed past me through the door. Maura was right on her heels till she stepped next to me. She eyed Seth too. Just like me she went for the handshake and just like me she was met with a hug. She was slightly taken aback. When he let go she grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, Maur. This is Seth McAbbie. Kenzie's husband. Couldn't you tell?" I asked.

"My apologies. I should've known." She blushed. I pulled her in and kissed her head. Then chuckled softly.

"Come on, you turkey birds, dinners getting' cold." I heard Kenzie yell from what I would assume was the kitchen. We walked in and she gave me a glass of sweet tea.

"Maura sweetie, you want some sweet tea?" She asked Maura. I knew her response before it even slipped past her lips.

"Do you have unsweetened? Or green tea?" She asked back.

Kenzie chuckled. "Nah. My tea is brewed sweet. I got apple juice, milk, water, orange juice, or a bottle of beer. Even though I was going to save that for later. You're the guest, so you can have whatever you want." She shrugged.

"Come on, Maur. This week is about new experiences. Take a sweet tea." I begged.

"Jane! Do you know how much sugar is contained in tea when it is brewed into it?" She asked mortified.

"2 and a half cups per gallon. That's what my mom's recipe calls for. That's what my daddy always liked." Kenzie piped up and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." Maura scowled at the glass.

"Just take a sip, sweetheart." Kenzie told her in response when she handed me two plates. One for me and one for Maura. I followed behind her in the food line along and next to the stove.

Maura took a sip of the tea and instantly smiled.

"I take it you like it then?" Seth asked. It was the first thing I heard come out of his mouth since we got there. His deep gravelly voice would've been intimidating if he hadn't started out our meeting with a hug. He stood about 6"2'. Around 190 pounds. Rough hands and big muscles. A smile to die for, and nice wavy brown hair. Lighter than mine with natural blonde highlights, and piercing light green eyes. He looked like a good country boy. I watched him chance a glance at Kenzie, smile huge, and look away.

We all sat down to the table. They grabbed each other hands and ours. Maura gave me a questioning look and I said "We're saying grace, Maura. To bless the food." I explained.

After grace was finished, we dug in.

"Oh my God Kenzie! Your cooking hasn't changed, and for that I am thankful. This is delicious! Ma can cook Italian like no ones business but when it comes to down-home cookin', yours takes the cake!" I exclaimed. Still enthralled by her amazing cooking.

"I can't take all the credit. Seth seasoned and marinated it." She responed.

"Excuse me, but what kind of meat is this?" Maura asked politely.

"Deer. We just got the buck yesterday. It hung for 10 minutes while we prepared to butcher it. We skinned it and froze it. It's been slow cook marinating for 5 hours now." She answered proudly.

Maura made a face but took a bite. Then she hummed in satisfaction, as a smile slowly spread over her face. She was opening up much easier than I expected.

After dinner was cleaned up, Seth brought his guitar outside with him while him and Kenzie retired to the porch. I placed myself in a chair across from them with Maura in my lap. Each of us had a beer. Even Maura.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." I stated.

"Yeah and I sing too. Ready to sing?" He asked looking between us.

"We can't sing." Maura quickly replied.

"Don't have to. Just have to make a quick verse. Be thinking before it gets to you. Otherwise it'll be terrible. Listen me and Seth will show ya how it goes." Kenzie told us.

Seth started strumming and Kenzie started to sing.

"Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. There sit two love birds wonderin' what's up. Just when they think they've got it, we know it's not enough. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down." Seth's turn was now."Here I sit my baby tryin'na make a song. And if she keeps on lovin' me we know it won't be long. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down." Now it was my turn. I'd been thinking hard. "I came down to listen, to teach and to snack. If I stay here much longer, ya know I'll be getting' fat. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down. Pistol packin' momma lay that pistol down." Oh God. It was Maura's turn. She had been singing along to and I wasn't sure how this would turn out. Here's to nothing. "I sit here on my baby, she brought me here to see. I don't quite belong here but I'm not ready to leave." We all wooed and howled and kept singing at the same time she had a proud huge smile on her face, and when I kissed her cheek, she blushed like crazy. I knew at this moment, I had done something right.


End file.
